At Kings Cross
by is-a-palindrome
Summary: What happens when Lily and Snape meet after Snape's death? What does Snape tell her about the past 23 years? Just a small plot bunny I had about Snape after death inspired by Deathly Hallows and xXblacksakuraXx. Please read and review.


_A/N: This story was based off a plot bunny that my friend xXblacksakuraXx and I came up with. We decided to each write a story about it and then read each others stories. If you can, you should check out __xXblacksakuraXx's version which is both better and longer than mine. Anyways...ON TO THE STORY!_

_Oh yah, almost forgot...  
Disclaimer: I'm not JK Rowling!__I'm not JK Rowling__!I'm not JK Rowling!__I'm not JK Rowling__!I'm not JK Rowli__ng!I'm not JK Rowling!__I'm not JK Rowling!__I'm not JK Rowling!__I'm not JK Rowling!__I'm not JK Rowling!__I'm not JK Rowling!__I'm not JK Rowling!_

At Kings Cross

"Look … at … me…" he whispered.

Green almond eyes met his black. Eyes so like Lily's and yet… placed in the middle of the face of the man he despised most. He stared hard at the eyes. Looking into the depths of eyes he had loved for the last time. And then…died.

* * *

When he woke again he was in an unfamiliar setting. A strange mist surrounded this…_area_. He looked around, as he turned his head the strange mist around him formed into different things. Things that looked vaguely familiar…but different, as if he had never seen them in _quite_ this context before. All in all, this place looked like a platform. 

Something about this place was different, he couldn't quite put his finger on the difference. It was as if some half-forgotten, not altogether unpleasant feeling was in the air.

Then, it clicked.

He felt perfectly whole and at peace for the first time in twenty-three years. Since that spring day ages ago when he had made the most regretted mistake of his life: calling Lily a mudblood. Almost as if she, or this place, was reading his thoughts he heard the soft crackle of feet on autumn leaves. He looked over, startled; the leaves had appeared out of nowhere. Even more startling was who was now standing on the leaves. As his eyes trailed up from the bottom of emerald green robes to the familiar red hair and soft green-eyed gaze of Lily Evans-now-Potter.

Severus Snape looked down at his feet and then into Lily's face again.

"Hi, Sev," she said softly.

"Hello, Lily," he replied, looking at the unattainable love of his life.

"Do you know what happened?" she asked.

"I …died?" he said, as if unsure.

"Yes," she said simply "do you know what happens now?"

"I- no I don't," he looked slightly confused.

"They sent me to guide you or, if you desire to go back, see you off,"

"I'm not going back there!" he said, suddenly savage, "There's nothing left for me there!"

"If that is your choice, then you shall go on with me. I hope you do not regret the choice." She smiled at him, and just like the old days it lit up her entire face. "Sev…" she trailed off, "Sev, I came for another reason also, I wanted to talk to you."

"Oh…" They hadn't talked since that fateful day twenty-three years earlier. "What did you want to say?"

"I wanted to thank you," she replied, speaking softly again.

"For what?" he asked, genuinely surprised, "All I ever tried to do for you backfired and blew up in my face." He finished miserably.

"For Harry," she said with another smile. "Dumbledore told us all you sacrificed and risked to help and to keep Harry safe."

Severus was acutely embarrassed and a little angry too. He wondered exactly how much Dumbledore had told them. He wasn't sure if he wanted Lily and James, especially _James_, knowing the real reasons for his actions.

However, Lily continued to speak, oblivious of his emotions. "But what Dumbledore refused to tell us was why." She looked up to meet his eyes, "Severus…Sev…I have to find out, I have to know before we leave, why did you do it? You hated James, from what Sirius says your outward attitudes towards Harry weren't much better, you became a _Death Eater_!"

By now Lily was gesticulating furiously with her arms, "What made you change, Sev?"

Severus Snape stood still for a long moment and then said, "Nothing changed Lily." He put his hands on her shoulders, "Nothing changed," he repeated "I loved you. I have loved you since even before we went to Hogwarts. When the Dark Lord threatened you, I realized my mistake, my mistakes. I went to Dumbledore, to protect you. When you…you died, I wanted to die too. But Dumbledore reminded me of my debt, to him, to Harry. So I grudgingly watched and helped Harry. At times I hated him, he looks too much like James. But then Dumbledore would remind me of what I now know: he has his mother's eyes and… her heart."

Lily's eyes were filled with unshed tears, "I…I never realized…" she trailed off.

"It doesn't matter, I've learned to live with it," Severus said, though the misery was evident on his already emotion-creased face.

"Sev, if you want to change your choice, there's still time." Lily said, pity written all over her face.

Severus looked into her eyes again, "Save your pity Lily, I don't take pity from anyone, even you. And I'll stay. If I have to eke out an existence for the rest of eternity I'd much rather it be here than down _there_." He said. His face and voice suddenly became devoid of all emotion, "Lead me wherever you're supposed to take me and then leave me alone Lily."

Lily seemed a little taken aback by his sudden change in emotion but nevertheless looked her old friend in the eyes. "It's this way," she told him softly. As Severus followed her away from the platform, the dry autumn leaves so like the life he'd led crunched beneath his feet.

* * *

_A/N: Sorry about the horrible ending. I couldn't decide how (or where) to end the story so it turned out pretty lame. If you're wondering where the title comes from, it's from the part where Harry meets Dumbledore in Deathly Hallows. Harry thinks of the place as "looking like Kings Cross Station". So this is Snape's version of Kings Cross. Thanks for reading. Please review!  
_


End file.
